Alone, Booze and Nakedness
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: When Maxxie is alone in the house anything could persue. Especially when Tony comes into contact and the too end up getting drunk.Warning:Maxxie/Tony, Nakedness, swearing and 'gay' people. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1: Take away and rude shows

**My first Skins fanfiction! Woop Woop!**

**I have been meaning to do so, but never got around to it as it was christmas yesterday and boxing day today. Family have distracted me, along with my presents and food! -laughs-**

**Please enjoy and review. I would love to know what i could do to future stories which you guys would think are interesting and read. **

**Thank you, people!~ **

Maxxie sat on his bed in his large bedroom waiting nervously for his phone to ring and for _his _name to appear on his phone's screen. He moved about and couldn't sit still for the excitement of his special friend ringing took over him.

_"Please ring... Please ring" _Maxxie thought repeatedly, tapping his fingers on his bed.

_**Ring!**_

Maxxie jumped up from his bed and saw that the name "Tony" appeared on his mobiles screen. He got so excited and quickly picked up the phone and answered.

"H-Hello?" Maxxie nervously stuttered, his hand shaking as he held the phone to his ear.

"Maxxie, is that you?" Tony replied.

"Y-Yes, yes it is. Hello," Maxxie anxiously said, a smile slowly appearing on his pail face.

"Are you okay? you don't seem like the 'normal' you today" Tony curiously asked.

"Yes, i am okay. Just a little nervous and stuff, but i am most certainly okay, Tony" Maxxie quickly replied.

"Why are you nervous?" Tony asked.

"Nevermind, Tony" Maxxie replied, with a sigh "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh yeah, can i come to your house Maxxie?" Tony began "It would be nice to see you, now that we have three weeks off from college"

Maxxie sat back down on his bed and slowly laid down, resting his arm behind his head as he smiled to what Tony said.

"Of course. My mum and dad have gone on holiday for a week and a bit so i am alone with the dog" Maxxie explained.

"Alright, i wil lset off then. Be around in a few Maxx" Tony lastly said before hanging up.

Maxxie sighed as he sat up and put his mobile in his pocket. Then he stood up and headed downstairs. His pocket _buzzed _as he reached the bottom step.

He had recieved a text from Tony. It read:

_Maxxie, turns out i can't cum to urz.  
>Mum az just gon all mad on me, 'cause she found out i got drunk the other night with u.<em>

_She int lettin' me cum down to urz, stupid bitch._

_Seeya l8erz Maxxie, Tony._

"Nice use of text language, Tony" Maxxie chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge; empty.

"Why is there no food?" Maxxie frustrated asked himself "Mum said she filled the fridge!"

He slammed the fridge door in frustration and dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out some money. He looked through the money and counted.

"5, 5, 10, 1, 2..." Maxxie counted "...23 quid. I'll order a pizza"

He picked up the house phone that was on the kitchen counter and dialled his local pizza take-away.

"I would like a 12 inch deep pan cheese and tomato pizza, please" Maxxie said, scratching his head.

"It will be delivered in 20 minutes, sir. Is that okay?" the voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Yeah, it's fine" Maxxie replied as he hung up and placed the phone back on the kitchen counter.

He had 20 minutes to spare, so he decided to go and watch tv in the living room. He walked into the living room, picked up the tv remote and turned on the tv to his type of channel. The channel is basically "babe station" (a saucy and sexy channel where you can see hot, nude women moving around sexually) but it was the 'male' version.

As he snuggled up on the couch and watched the tv. His dog entered the room in a good mood and jumped up onto the couch and laid next to Maxxie, who stroked it softly.

_"Those lads are fit as. I'd do them!" _Maxxie dirtily thought. Followed by a loud chuckle.

"I love being alone in the hosue!" Maxxie said aloud with a sigh. Then he smiled and continued watching the tv screen.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Tony

He changed over the channel after a while, once he got bored and put on the music channel. As he turned it on his favourite song came on and he began dancing.

"Love this song!" He shouted happily to hiself, as he danced randomly around the room.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"That must be my food! Thank god for that!" Maxxie said, walking out of the living room and into the long, dark hallway.

He opened the front door and an unexpected visitor appeared carrying a steamy, plastic bag.

"Tony?" Maxxie gasped in suprise "What are you doing here and why do you have my take-away?"

"I sneaked out. I saw the guy pulling up at your house, i said they were mine and i paid for them" Tony replied "Can i come in, it's cold outside"

Tony came inside and Maxxie closed the door. It was 8:00pm now and was really dark outside. They went into the room put on a movie and sat together watching it as they munched on their food. Which Maxxie was delighted to share with Tony.

They both sat on the floor in the room eating. The found some booze and slowly got drunk. The tv still played the music, but it was just used as background music for the pair. They both decided to play the game 'Truth or Dare'.

Maxxie span an empty beer bottle. It turned and turned and ended up pointing at Maxxie.

"Okay, Maxxie. Truth or Dare?" Tony mumbled, taking a sip of his un-finished cidar.

"Errm, truth!" Maxxie joyfully replied.

"Let's see. Is it true you like to party in fancy dress?" Tony chuckled to himself.

"Why not? It's piss funny, especially when your drunk and swap costumes!" Maxxie laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay" Tony said, taking the bottle and spinning it again.

This time it landed on Tony. Tony looked and smiled a big cheesy grin.

"Truth or Dare, Tony?" Maxxie asked, wobbling slightly as he sat up a little straighter.

"I think i'll choose truth too!" Tony replied, he wasn't extremely understandable and it was completely clear he was drunk.

"Is it true that you don't mind a bit of both genders?" Maxxie giggled, before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, i guess. I don't mind a bit of everything to be honest," Tony replied "aslong as it has a heartbeat"

Maxxie and Tony instantly began to laugh histerically.

"You slag, Tone! You slag!" Maxxie joked.

The game continued and got even more interesting.

"Okay, dare!" Maxxie shouted with excitement.

"Okay! I dare you too pole dance around that lamp!" Tony replied, pointing at the object.

A large, bright object that was incredible heavy and decorated. It stood in front of Tony and would be able to hold Maxxie's weight. Not like he weighed much.

"Alright" Maxxie happily smiled, eventually getting up after many attemps but falling.

He walked upto the lamp and began to dance sexily around the tall lamp. His legs tiwsted around the silver pole and his chest rubbing against it as his facial expressions showed lust and excitement.

"Shirt off!" Tony yelled, 'egging' awefully drunk Maxxie who began to take of his shirt slowly to build excitement.

Soon Maxxie finished and sat back down. Well, fell back down. They both laughed and then settled down again.


	3. Chapter 3: What the fuck just happened?

"What you wanna do then? I mean I'm bored," Tony asked, looking towards Maxxie for a reply.

"I don't know, Tony." he replied, with a chuckle.

"Wanna... I don't know... Kiss?" TOny asked, winking at Maxxie who blushed.

"Errm, yeah, If you want." Maxxie mumbled.

Tony sat up and crawled over to Maxxie nearby and sat on top of him. Maxxie looked up at Tony and he smiled, before being kissed romantically by Tony.  
>Both were incredibly drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. They both made out till early hours of the morning and ende dup sleeping with eachother.<p>

When the pair woke up it was 10:00am.

Maxxie stretched his back and looked around then noticed and body laying naked at his side and was confused. HE looked at himself and realised that he too was naked.

"What time is it, mum?" Tony mumbled turning around and sitting up as he wiped his eyes and noticed he wasn't in his room.

"Mum?"

"Tony?"

"Maxxie?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you, mate."

The pair suddenly held their heads and began to feel the hangover they were were both having.

"Oh my God, we didn't did we?" Maxxie asked, looking around to find a loads of rubbish and piles of clothes.

"I hate to say this but I think we did, Maxxie. Dear God!" Tony laughed.

"I can't believe it!" Maxxie shouted with a slight chuckle.

"Atleast we can't get pregnant, eh?" Tony chuckled, nudging Maxxie with his elbow.

"No, but we can get aids." Maxxie replied with a slight giggle.

"Come on. Let's clean up," Tony said, standing up.

"I think we'd better get dressed first." Maxxie replied, with a smile.

"Yeah, good point!" Tony coughed, putting on his pants, follwed by his trousers and then his shirt.

Maxxie did the same and then began to clean u pthe pizza pieces and boxes and such. Tony helped and began to clear away the beer cans, vodka bottles and other alcoholic bottles and cans that was laying around. Soon the room became clean adn tidy once again.

"Thank God. We have finally cleared the room!" Tony said as he clapped his hands.

"Yes. My parents will not know a thing!" Maxxie laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I'd better go, I sneaked out remember." Tony said as he ran to the front door and left.

Maxxie collapsed in the chair and sighed.

"What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
